


安与远方

by McCombs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCombs/pseuds/McCombs





	1. 第五章

兴致这个东西，一瞬间就可以阑珊，回到现实，也只是说时迟那时快。  
徐安远一只手还牵着姑娘，却不知被什么蛊惑住了，他盯着程迢，看不到别的，本能地又靠得近了一点。  
他用只有两个人能听到的声音小声问，“程哥，我他妈想亲你……”说完再不犹豫，松开杜然暖，直接欺身过去。

徐安远的动作有些粗暴，但是程迢却没有避开他。  
在他靠上去的一瞬间，程迢毫不迟疑地扣住了他的后颈，手臂强硬地锁住了他的腰。

他比徐安远想的还有欲望，用力地压着徐安远，强迫他仰着头承受，舌头就直接伸进了徐安远的口腔，动作粗野而侵略。

徐安远的心先是麻痹了一下，紧接着开始狠狠地震颤。  
那感觉就像是有人无形中拉扯着他的头皮，把他整个灵魂都提了起来，他不甘示弱的吻回去，凶狠而热切，一只手抓着程迢的，紧紧把他按在自己身上抚摸自己。  
他们吻得那么自然和熟悉，就好像他们已经等了很久，就好像这是他们早该做的事情。

之后的事情就往不可控制的方向发展了。  
两个姑娘宽衣解带，上来和他们接吻，经管学院的男生套路娴熟，反手锁了包厢的门，把音乐调到最大声，借了女孩子的口红，精准的找到监控器，涂上了屏幕。  
徐安远心里没有什么顾虑，也可能酒精的原因把他的脑细胞都腐蚀干净了，他也不晓得要顾虑什么，最后本能也就是从裤兜里摸出避孕套，再之后，痛痛快快的脱了上衣。  
程迢对女孩子没什么欲望，但是徐安远有，他喜欢一切美丽漂亮的东西，白皙柔韧的身体，时高时低的叫喊，如诉如泣像是崩到了极致的一把弦。  
徐安远不知身上的都是谁的手，也不知道跟谁交换了多少个亲吻，他只知道包厢一时间就像是公放了一部日本爱情动作片，年轻男女纵情交缠，人间乐土，花花世界。

午夜时头脑混乱，徐安远沉浸在音乐里，跟着节奏在柔软的躯体上驰骋，屏幕里是梅艳芳和张国荣的芳华绝代，两个女孩子神情专注的唇舌交缠，徐安远最后也不知道自己射了几次，到最后甚至有点头重脚轻，他只记得他的最后一次，是他霸道的把程迢推到在沙发上，手指用力地在他身上游走，要挑动起他的欲望。  
他毫无章法的、狂乱的亲着程迢赤裸的上身，他萌生出一股难以宣泄的狠劲儿，几乎是气急败坏的，开了瓶酒倒在手上就给自己草草的润滑，不管什么后顾之忧地，迫不及待的就往程迢身上坐下去。

异物入侵时有种野蛮的疼痛，徐安远却毫不在意，他混沌的脑浆所剩无多的意识中，只剩下check了“搞到程迢”这条心愿，随之而来，就只是难以言说充实和落地感。  
经管那个男生从后面贴过来，作势要搂抱住他，程迢却猝不及防地一个翻身，狠狠把徐安远压在身下，挡开了另一个人的靠近。程迢很凶，一出一进充满了征服感，徐安远跟着音乐放肆的喊了出来，伸出胳膊压下他的头颅，狠狠地亲上了他。


	2. 第36章

他们的卧室没有开空调。  
十七楼的高度，两个卧室的门大开，吹的是夏天夜晚的过堂风，两个人纠缠在床上，没开灯的屋子里只闻高高低低的喘息。  
他们很久没做了，因为徐安远兴致不高，程迢配合着他，就这么硬是素了俩星期，也可能就是因为素了久了，程迢的动作有些粗鲁，刚进去没多久就开始横冲直撞，好在徐安远容易进入状态，挨过最开始滞涩，程迢的撞击擦过一点，徐安远不受控制地叫喊了一声，浑身都开始战抖。  
“不行……！”  
炙热的风，滚烫的性爱，因为刺激太大，他的腿都直接从程迢的肩头滑了下来，腿根痉挛一样地哆嗦，程迢却不管，不由分说地又把他的腿扛上肩头，蛮横地俯身冲了下去，毫不犹豫地向那个地方深深捅入。  
徐安远浑身着了火一样，脚尖都在蜷缩，直白激烈的顶送他扛不住，他抱紧了程迢的脖子，讨饶一般地要亲他，程迢来者不拒，像是要吃了他一样，忘乎所以地低下头，占据他的口腔。  
徐安远没有放肆的喊，表情隐忍着情欲，却有一种异样的性感，程迢动了一会儿却觉得不痛快了，他们的床太软，弹力太好总觉得不尽兴，他扫视了屋子一圈，猛地把徐安远的腿拉缠在他腰上，就着插入的姿势抱起他，走下床，一把把徐安远顶在墙上……


End file.
